Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are easily lost as they are small and are often placed in pockets or purses where they are not secured or tethered. Accordingly, the devices can easily be misplaced or fall out.
One solution is to use clip-on mechanisms attached to the side of a device to couple the electronic device to a belt or other article of clothing. However, clip-on mechanisms, when integral with the device, make the device bulky.
Accordingly, a new non-bulky device is needed to enable the coupling of an electronic device to an object.